Not Of Earth
by CrystalBorf
Summary: (Inspiration from /s/12543898/1/Jedi-from-earth-a-star-wars-rebels-fanfiction ) What if Ezra lived on Earth instead? The rebellion finds Earth. Nicki is also in this, but I changed her destiny in this one. (Rated M due to some intended gore.) Partially Ezra X OC (Go read 1049's fanfiction (linked above) if you're interested)
1. Chapter 1

An escape pod hurtled through space. It started to descend to Earth. It picked up speed, but as soon as it entered the ozone layer, it slowed itself down and began to land on its own. It finally touched the ground near a small town in Missouri. A couple saw its descent, and rushed to the site to see it open on its own. The couple was the newly married William and Rachael Hunter. They approached it cautiously, peering inside. There, they saw an infant in the lonely seat. He had black hair, but when the sun shone on it, the hair lit up blue. The infant opened his eyes, which were an electric blue. They picked up the baby boy, and almost immediately, he started crying. "It's okay, little one," Rachael cooed. "You're safe now.". He stopped crying and looked up, a smile across his face. William had an excellent eye, and had spotted something else that was in the seat. He picked it up, and it played a message. "This is Ephraim and Mira Bridger. If you found our son, and are reading this now, please know that we had no choice.".

 _8 Years later..._

"Ezra!" Ezra heard his a father call out to him. He got off of the tire swing that hung from the tree that grew next to the fence. He lived at a farm, which he liked because of all the animals he could be around and communicate with. He ran into the house where he was summoned. "Yeah, dad?" he replied, wondering why he was called. His father was standing next to a drawing that was on the table, looking down at it, hand on his chin. "Did you draw this?" he asked. Ezra nodded, "Like it?". He held it up, then smiled. "Like it? I love it?" he kneeled down, and Ezra hugged him. "I love you, dad.".

Nicki Grey walked along the dirt road, looking at the horses on the other side of the fence. She heard barking as her parents walked to the house, which had blue paint. "Now remember, Nicki," her mother whispered. "Don't get into trouble.". Her father rung the doorbell, and she heard the thumping of feet coming from inside, and the door opened to reveal a boy around her age with electric blue eyes and bluish black hair standing in the doorway. "Hello!" he skilled as he greeted them. Nicki was shy, so she waved while smiling. His parents came into view, both seeming friendly. "Hector! Lori! Glad you two could make it!" the man greeted. Turning to the kid, he added, "Ezra, why don't you show her your room?". Ezra nodded, and Nicki followed him into the house and up the stairs. The small hallway led to several rooms, but he led her to a room with no door, and inside there were toys strewn across the room, a TV to the left, a bookshelf to the right, and a bed in the corner. "Whoa... I don't have _this_ much stuff." she gazed in awe at his room. Ezra nodded, then asked, "So, what's your name?". Nicki smiled, "I'm Nicki.".


	2. Chapter 2

_5 Years later..._

Ezra sat at his desk, trying to pay attention to his math teacher. It was hard, every time he settled down, the boy behind him would poke him with a pencil. "Ezra, is something wrong?" Ms. Sean asked. Ezra shook his head, "No.". After a few minutes, they were released from class. As he was walking home, the same kid that kept poking him with a pencil caught up to him. "Hey, farmboy!" he snickered. "You're a long way from home. No one can hear you out this far.". Ezra spun around, "What do you want, Damian?". Damian smiled, "To show you that you don't belong here.". He lunged at Ezra, and he dodged. He got behind Damian, crossing his arms. "This again? You got to be kidding me." he sighed. Damian tackled him, knocking him to the ground. He stood over Ezra ready to punch his a face when an arm shot out of nowhere and grabbed Damian by his shirt. She pulled him towards her, growling in his a face, "You'd better back off, you piece of shit, before it gets worse for you.". Damian held his hands up in defense, showing fear on his face. "Okay, okay! You win!" he spoke quickly, and she released him. Damian ran back the way he came, and the girl helped Ezra to his feet. "Thanks, Nicki." Ezra smiled. "I guess I owe you one.". Nicki shook her head, "Not really. We live right next to each other, remember?". Ezra held his hand out, "Want to walk home together?". Nicki nodded, grasping his hand.

Nicki walked down the road with Ezra. She hadn't yet told him how she felt about him. Truth was, she had a crush on Ezra. She was silent for a few minutes. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Ezra asked Nicki. She nodded slightly, "Well, yeah. I just, don't know how I should say this.". He let her search for the right words, and then she found them. Taking a deep breath she turned to Ezra. "When we first met each other, I felt like I was in the clouds. Every time I see you, I get this warm feeling inside.". Ezra leaned closer to her face, "You love me, don't you?". Nicki smiled, "Yes. Yes I do.". Ezra, in a swift and unforeseen motion, kissed her on the left cheek. "I love you, too." he spoke gently. The two hugged each other, but the moment was short lived when a large shadow grew. They looked around, confused, then looked up. Above their heads in the sky were four large ships shaped in triangles. Nicki got her phone out of her pocket, turned it on, and started recording a video of the ships. "I got a bad feeling about this." she muttered, staring at the ships with suspicion. She looked over, and Ezra held the same look. "Please don't let these be bad guys.".


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, thank you for the favorites so far! I've been working on this story whenever I can, and it means so much to me. Now, in this chapter I put the president in, but it's not Trump, rather it's a future president (this isn't taking place in 2017 anyways). The next chapter will be two years later, so that's just a heads up (and a minor spoiler) for anyone who reads this text. I plan to place a few plot twists here and there, so forewarning you guys before I get to work on the next chapters. May the Force be with you.**

* * *

Grand Moff Tarkin gazed down at the cities and towns that were somewhat scattered across the planets surface. "Governor Tarkin," Agent Kallus greeted him before continuing, "we received a call from the... President of the United States of America.". Tarkin didn't bother turning around, "Let the president through.". A hologram of a man sitting at a desk appeared in front of Tarkin. "Greetings. This is the President. What brings you to Earth?" the man asked. Tarkin watched the man with a careful gaze, "I am Grand Moff Tarkin of the Outer Rim territories. The Empire wishes to add Earth under its protection.". The president closed his eyes, thinking. He then opened them and looked back at Tarkin. "We shall discuss this alliance with the other leaders of NATO. They will want to see you in Belgium." he was obviously being careful of what he said, as Tarkin observed. "Very well. I will need the coordinates to NATO so I can meet the other leaders.". The transmission ended, and Tarkin turned around. _I will be there, and I will bring my soldiers with me._

Ezra sat in his room, watching the news. _"People all around the globe are still wondering whether the Empire has come with good intentions or bad. The media is already teeming with videos and pictures of the Empire's arrival and the President's conversation with Grand Moff Tarkin. We have more news upcoming-"_ the reporter informed, but Ezra shut the TV off in disgust. He never really liked the news much except for the weather. He got up from his bed, ready to go see Nicki when he heard his father. "Ezra! Come here!" he called. Ezra walked downstairs, "What is it, dad?". His parents were in the room across from the stairs, along with Nicki and her parents, along with Angel, Nicki's grey dog. Nicki held a confused look, and she gazed at her parents. "So, why did we come here?" she asked. His father held a small black disc in his right hand, and Ezra grew curious. "What's that?" he asked. His father sighed, "It's better if I show you rather than explain it.". He inserted it into a device that Ezra had never seen before. As soon as it was put in, a blue image appeared. No, not an image, but a message. "This is Ephraim and Mira Bridger. If you found our son, and are reading this now, please know that we had no choice.". Ezra stared at the couple with interest as they continued. "We live on a planet called Lothal. Three weeks ago, the Empire found Lothal. The Empire claimed to put Lothal under its protection, but they spreaded tyranny instead. Our son, Ezra, was born on that day, but we didn't want him to live a life that the Empire would ruin. We sent him away so the Empire wouldn't try to raise him to spread their tyranny. And Ezra, if you are watching this, please, don't let the Empire win. Don't let them take away freedom. May the Force be with you.". The message ended, and Ezra was left in a frozen state. _I'm... not my mom or dad's son... but Ephraim and Mira's?_ Nicki looked bewildered. "Wait, so Ezra's from space?" she blurted out. She covered her mouth a little too late. "S-sorry, I couldn't help it.". His parents who raised him for his whole life nodded, "Yes, Ezra is not from Earth.". Ezra sat on the floor, deep in thought. Just then, there was a knocking at the door. Hector looked outside. "Well, what do you know, it's the Empire's soldiers." he scoffed. William lifted Ezra to his feet. "Ezra, listen. Your parents wanted you to fight the Empire. We are sure there are others fighting the Empire as well, so you're not alone.". He turned to Nicki, "Go with Ezra. I want you both to get as far away as possible. Don't let the Empire see you.". Nicki nodded and got up, and Ezra led her outside. "You remember where we used to play hide-and-seek? We're going there." he told her. Then the two ran off into the forest, Angel following them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! I got this done last night actually, but I wanted to wait until this morning to upload it. Tell me what you think about the story so far. I got time. Oh and in a week I think, I'm going on a trip. I'll try to work on the chapters while I'm away.**

* * *

 _2 Years later..._

Nicki perched on a tree branch, carefully watching the Stormtroopers. There were at least seven of them, and a lot more if they called for backup. She held a hand on the hilt of her blade, the other holding the branch with a firm grip. "Trooper IT-7923, any contact with the insurgents?" she heard one of the troops' comlinks demand. "No, sir. The insurgents left their camp early, as if they _knew_ we'd be coming." the Stormtrooper IT-7923 replied. Angel crouched at the base of the tree, hidden from sight, ready to spring when the signal was given. Nicki owed him one. A year after she met Ezra, the dog saved her from being run over by a speeding car. The car had hit him instead, so he had cybernetics on his right eye, left knee down to the paw, half of his tail, and his right back leg. She told Ezra to stay at their real camp, for the camp the Stormtroopers were at was a decoy. And a trap. One if the Stormtroopers stepped onto a pressure plate, which triggered an explosion to go off. Nicki and Angel leaped into action. Angel bit into a Stormtrooper's throat, then savagely ripped it out. Nicki plunged her sword through the throat of another Stormtrooper, then took it out and decapitated another nearby while the other choked on his own blood that cascaded out of the slice. The two made short work of the patrol, none of the troops having managed to call for backup. _Damn bucketheads, shouldn't have come to Earth in the first place._ She hissed in her mind. She wiped the blood off her blade on some moss that was growing on a nearby tree, then she and Angel walked off to their camp, which was about an hour away.

As soon as Nicki had left, Ezra walked out of camp and inspected the forest that surrounded it. He had heard blaster shots a few minutes ago while Nicki was giving him orders. As he neared the area where the shots came from, the scent of blood hit his nose. _Someone's hurt._ He realized as he picked up his pace in worry. He came across a clearing, where Stormtroopers' bodies littered the ground. "Spectre 5 - ngh... to Ghost. I was ambushed... by bucketheads... I need... help." a woman's voice groaned in pain. Ezra searched the bushes until her spotted white hair amongst the green. "Copy that, Spectre 5. We'll send Spectre 1 and Spectre 4 to your position." the reply came. Then the transmission ended. Ezra took a few steps closer, but the girl spotted him. "Get. Away." she hissed, half in pain and half defensive. Ezra held his hands up, "Hey, I'm here to help.". He came closer to her, trying to move the brush out of the way so he could get to her. She shifted away slightly, "How do I know you're not a buckethead?". Ezra sighed, "My adoptive parents were killed by the Empire.". It was true. After he and Nicki left, their parents were killed, Nicki's burned, and Ezra's adoptive family was shot and killed. She looked down, wincing in pain. "I'll take you to camp and get that wound fixed." Ezra offered. The girl sighed, and let him carry her. As he carried her back to camp, they started talking.

"I'm Sabine. What's yours?".

"I'm Ezra.".

"So, who else is with you?".

"Just my friend Nicki, her dog Angel and I.".

"Can't wait to meet them.".

When he reached camp, he set Sabine down gently, then got into the medpack, get out bandages and stuff to clean the wound with. Sabine lifted her shirt up to make the wound easier to get to. "This might hurt." he told her truthfully. As he applied the liquid to the wound, she flinched slightly. It took Ezra a few minutes until he wrapped the wound with the bandages. "I highly advise not moving much." he recommended. Sabine smiled, "Reminds me how I met Hera and Kanan.". He was about to reply when Nicki and Angel appeared. "Ezra, why did you bring an outsider to our camp?" she demanded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, so I'm starting chapter 5 with Kanan. I want to get his POV in here before I continue with Nicki's.  
**

* * *

Kanan navigated the planet's skies as he flew the Phantom to Sabine's last known location. "Why do bucketheads do this?" Zeb grumbled. Kanan couldn't turn to face him, but replied, "We don't know how Sabine got ambushed. Right now, we need to worry about getting to her.". The Lasat fidgeted in his seat, "Better hope she's still alive.". Kanan scanned the trees for the clearing that Sabine had called from. But by now, she'd probably either be picked off my a predator, bled to death, or was taken prisoner. But Kanan had to keep searching. As his eyes looked among the trees, he spotted a clearing, but not the one Sabine had called from. He landed the Phantom in the clearing, "Zeb, we're searching this clearing first.". The Lasat walked out as the door opened, Kanan right behind him. The ground was littered with seven Stormtrooper bodies, blood staining the ground and armor. The stench was thick with death. "Whatever happened here must've been recent." Zeb reported. Kanan didn't know what to think. _Who in the world would kill_ this _many Stormtroopers?_ He studied two of the bodies, one had been impaled through the throat with a blade, the other's torn out by a wild animal. No, a _trained_ animal. He turned to Zeb, "Let's get back to searching for Sabine.".

Nicki watched the girl that was next to Ezra with suspicion. "Well?" she demanded. Ezra got in between her and Nicki, "Hey, she's on our side.". Nicki relaxed, but only by a quarter. "Her name is Sabine. She was wounded when I found her." Ezra explained. Sabine stared at Nicki, but then looked at Angel when he came to Sabine, sniffing her curiously. He then licked her face affectionately, but Nicki hadn't cleaned Angel's muzzle yet, and Sabine held the mutt back. Nicki sighed, "If Angel trusts you, then I should, too.". She sat down and got out a bucket of water and a rag. "Come here, Angel." she called. The canine stopped trying to lick Sabine and obediently padded over to Nicki. She then began to clean his muzzle. "My friends are going to be looking for me." Sabine spoke up. Nicki didn't look up from cleaning, "Then maybe you should tell them you're here. Just tell them they can't bring their ship here. I want no Imperials finding this place.". Nicki had to be protective. She didn't want to lose Ezra like she had lost her parents. The memories flashed in her mind, but she shook her head clear of them. _Never again._ She repeated over and over in her mind.

Ezra sat near Sabine, looking at the stars. Wherever his real family was, he hoped that they were still out there. The snapping of twigs got his attention, and he turned his head to see Angel awake. "Angel! Come here." Ezra shouted in a whisper, trying to not wake Nicki and Sabine up. The grey dog padded up to him slowly, his cybernetic paw illuminating slightly. Angel sat next to Ezra, rubbing against him, seeking attention. He pat Angel's head, "Y'know, sometimes your company is what I need.". Angel licked his face once, then lied down on his lap. Within a few minutes, he was soundly asleep. Ezra was feeling tired himself, and started drifting off to sleep himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Thank you for the support for this fanfiction so far! I appreciate it! Earlier, I was busy making a song so Chapter 5 came out a little latter than I had planned. But Chapter 6 should be exciting!**

Ezra woke up to the feeling of Angel licking his face. "No, Angel. Stop!" he struggled to not get licked in the mouth as he nudged the dog away. Angel leaped on top of Ezra, pinning him down while continuing to lick his face. He heard Sabine and Nicki laugh. He finally got Angel off of him, and he sat up, "What's so funny?". Nicki was teeming with laughter. "You wouldn't wake up, so I had Angel get you up himself." she bursted out in another fit of laughter. Ezra gave Nicki a look of frustration. _Sometimes, I just don't get her humor._ He muttered in his mind. He didn't realize that Sabine had managed to stand up by herself. "Wait, shouldn't you be resting?" he asked. Sabine smiled, still recovering from laughter, "We Mandalorians are tough.". _A Mandalorian?_ Ezra was getting so confused. "So, did you call your friends?" he asked her. She shook her head, "No, I need to be in a clear area. A place where I can get the signal out.". Nicki spoke up, "I know about plenty of clearings, but the clearings I know about are deep in Imperial territory.". Ezra tried to remember what he found three days ago. "I may know of a few clearings that the Imperials haven't found yet.".

Nicki looked at Ezra in astonishment. "And just _how_ long have you known?" she questioned Ezra's word. Ezra stood firm, "For about two days.". Nicki was about to give Ezra a scolding for not telling her this two days ago when Sabine's voice sounded from the camp's entrance, "Good enough. We might want to head to the clearings now if we want to beat the Imperials there.". Ezra nodded, "Come on, Nicki. We better get going.". She sighed, seeing that the two were two steps ahead of her. She followed Ezra, him in front of Sabine, while Nicki was behind her. Angel walked beside Nicki, occasionally giving a bark, growl, or whimper for his alerts. Nicki was carrying the supplies from camp; a medpac, rations, a few stolen blasters, some explosives, a pair of comlinks, and her DC-15x sniper rifle. Ezra had somehow gotten his hands on one two months after they went into hiding. "Where did you get this and how?" she had asked. Ezra, with a smug look, wiggled his index finger in the air, "A magician never shares his secrets.". Nicki admired his daredevil tricks. Thieving from Stormtroopers was amazing, but stealing from the nearby weapons factory was nearly impossible. But somehow, Ezra did it. Nicki used to do training at a dojo a couple months back, but the Empire had shut it down. It wasn't until it midday when they reached one of the clearings. "You have reached your destination." Ezra smiled with amusement as he mocked the voice that would be on one of those GPS things. And he knew how much Nicki hated those things. She slid to his right and gave him an elbow to the side, but not a hard blow. Save turned back to Sabine, "Is it clear enough that you can send a signal?". She nodded. Sabine then took out her comlink.


	7. Chapter 7

**I think I'm running out of ideas. There will be a delay in chapters. Sorry guys. But I'll work on chapter 8, and as soon as the ideas roll in, chapter 9 will be underway.**

* * *

Kanan sat in the Phantom, waiting for Zeb. He thought he could sense something out there, or rather, _someone_. He let the Force guide his mind to the origin off the is Force-sensitive. He then saw a boy who looked to be at least seventeen with a dog. There were two others, another seventeen year old girl, and someone familiar. _Sabine._ He recognized her. But before he could muster out a word, his comlink chirped, snapping his focus back. "Spectre 5 to Spectre 1, do you read?" Sabine's voice came through. He grabbed his comlink, "This is Spectre 1, I hear you loud and clear.". He was relieved that Sabine had made it. He didn't want to remember the incident at Malachor. "I'm sending you our coordinates. But don't bring the Phantom here. It'll attract unwanted attention." she explained. Kanan, looking for Zeb, answered, "Got it. I'll have Zeb stay with the Phantom in case we need it.". The conversation ended, and he herd Zeb walk in. "Zeb, I'm going to need you to do something..." Kanan began to explain.

Ezra waited in the clearing, Sabine and Nicki hiding in the bushes. They had discussed a plan if this went south. He walked left then right, left then right, repeating until he heard the crunching of leaves and twigs on the other side of the clearing. He hoped it was Kanan. But that hope died when a flash of white caught his eye. "Freeze!" the lead Stormtrooper barked. Ezra didn't move, "Anything wrong, sir?". Behind his back, he heard Nicki shift a little bit, but he made slight movement with his hand and she stopped. Ezra hoped the backup plan would work.

Nicki crouched, hand on the hilt of her blade. She couldn't wait to plunge her sword into the Stormtroopers. _Come on, Ezra. I'm ready, just signal us already!_ She growled impatiently in her mind. She pulled the sword out a little bit, but Sabine put her hand on hers. "Best to follow orders." she whispered quietly, so quiet that neither the Stormtroopers nor Ezra heard. Nicki relaxed her hand. She kept an eye on Ezra as he spoke to the officer. Angel was as silent as a rock. Nicki could see the Stormtroopers as dead already. _Anytime now, Ezra._


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so here's Chapter 8. I don't have any ideas for Chapter 9, so if you have any ideas, message me (don't suggest an idea in a review. Anyone can see a review to a fanfiction). Sabezra/Ezrabine fans, I don't mind getting ideas from you guys. I do have plans for how this story will end, but I'm waiting until this story gets a lot more chapters added on. Don't be shy! Suggest n idea by messaging me! I'll be sure to read the ideas. (I DO plan on having Angel living, so no Angel dying ideas please).**

* * *

Kanan arrived at the location to see the Stormtroopers chatting with a young man. He had black hair, but because of the sun, it shown blue. His eyes sparked a similar shade. Behind his back, the man was making hand signals to someone behind him. Kanan could see the bushes shift slightly, as if it were the wind blowing them instead. _Very clever._ He admired as the two who were hiding moved to the left and right of the Stormtroopers. The closest to Kanan wore a Mandalorian helmet, and he immediately recognized her as Sabine. He would wait until a little after they unleashed their surprise attack to join into the fray. Kanan heard a bark and a grey dog with cybernetics jumped to the man's side. "Why does this dog have cybernetics?" one of the Stormtroopers asked. The man held his gaze on the Stormtrooper, "He was in critical condition before the Empire came, so the hospital gave him cybernetics so he could continue living.". The lead Stormtrooper stepped towards the man, "We're bringing you in for questioning.". As he reached for the man's wrist, he suddenly pointed a blaster at him. "I'm afraid my friends and I won't let you," he growled, then pulled the trigger. Sabine and another girl leaped into action. The dog leaped onto the nearest Stormtrooper and bit into his throat. The girl had drawn out a sword and plunged it into the throat of another. Sabine shot two Stormtroopers with her dual pistols. Kanan made his move. He pulled his Lightsaber and rushed at a Stormtrooper that had his blaster aimed at the man. He sliced the gun in half, then stabbed the Stormtrooper in the back, the blade melting part of the armor. The man shot the last Stormtrooper, then looked at Kanan. "So you made it after all." he remarked.

Ezra gazed at the teal-eyed man with interest. Sabine walked up behind the man, "Kanan, this is Ezra Bridger and Nicki Grey. Guys, this is Kanan.". Angel barked at Kanan in greetings, padding up to him. Before Angel could leap onto Kanan and try to lick him, Nicki called Angel back. Angel hesitated, then obeyed. Ezra thought he sensed something from Kanan, but he dismissed it as his gut feelings. He put the blaster back in its holster. "So, what now?" he asked out of curiosity. Kanan pulled out a com. "Spectre 1 to Spectre 4, we'll need a pick up.". From the comlink came a reply, "Copy that, I'm on my way.". Ezra grabbed a helmet from the now dead Stormtrooper. "I might keep this, if I can manage to paint it a color other than white," he decided. Sabine smiled, "I'll paint it.". Ezra looked around, "Hey, anyone know where Nicki and Angel went?".

Nicki let out a relaxing sigh. Angel had followed her, but she didn't mind. _Ever since the Empire came, Ezra and I have been getting farther apart by the week..._ she thought as the words sounded bitterly in her mind. She shook her head, chasing the thought away. As she continued to walk through the forest, she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. She looked left and right, "Huh, that's strange...". She was looking behind her when Angel let out a fearsome snarl, causing her to look at the dog. "What is it, Angel?" she asked, but then she looked up and gasped. In from of her, a figure in black armor stood firmly still. In their right hand was a disc. With movement from their finger, two red blades ignited. "I was told there were some rather annoying rebels hiding out here," a man's voice sounded through the mask, ominous yet somewhat familiar. "It seems intelligence was right.". Angel ran towards the man without being given an order from Nicki. "Angel, STOP!" Nicki barked the command, but Angel ignored. Angel leaped, ready to sink his teeth into the man's throat, but what happened next horrified Nicki. The man slashed Angel's left side open, and the dog fell to the ground, whimpering in pain and fear, and he desperately tried to crawl away. The man set his gaze on Nicki, and she began to back away. "Hardly what I'd call annoying. More like pathetic," he simply noted, then began to walk towards Nicki, blade pointed directly at her.


	9. Chapter 9

Ezra heard Angel's howl, and ran as fast as he could. The leaves slapped his face, but he did not falter. He skidded to a halt, swiftly equipping his pistol, and slowly walked forwards. "Get away from me, you monster!" he heard Nicki's voice screech. He picked up his pace, reaching the area Nicki was at. Then he saw him. A man in all black armor silently approaches Nicki, who had drawn her blade out, her face twisted in fear. The man had a double red blade, and be pointed one of them at her, "I am tasked with eliminating you. No rebel spared.". At this, Ezra pulled the trigger of his pistol, sending a bolt at him. The man simply turned around, and deflected the shot with his weapon. The bolt hit a nearby tree harmlessly. "Shit." Ezra muttered under his breath. The man seemed to be seething with rage. "How stupid are you? Now you'll both be eliminated!" he roared as he leaped at Ezra. The blade came down, and Ezra closed his eyes, but there was a clashing sound. He opened them to see Kanan had ignited his Lightsaber and blocked the blade from harming him. Nicki had taken the moment to run over and lift Angel over her shoulders, "Come on! We need to get out of here!". Ezra and Nicki rushed back to the clearing. Sabine jumped up immediately, "What's going on?". Nicki hissed, "We're getting outta here.". The three, with Kanan in tow, ran through the forest, not stopping until they knew they were safe. "What... was that!?" Ezra panted, catching his breath. Kanan breathed in deeply, "An Inquisitor. One of many.". Nicki sat next to Angel, tending to his wound. "It's going to be okay, Angel," she cooed. The dog whimpered and whined, Nicki occasionally stroking his back gently. The arrival of the Inquisitor had made survival harsh.

Sabine woke up in the middle of the night. She tried to go back to sleep but found that she couldn't. She got up slowly, not waking Kanan up. The fire was put out, the ashes lying ever so still. Once her vision adjusted to the dark, she noticed Ezra sitting at the base of a large tree. She walked over to him, "What are you doing up so early?". Ezra jumped slightly, but then relaxed. "I couldn't sleep," he replied. "What about you?". Sabine shrugged, "Same thing. Mind if I sit with you?". Ezra shook his head, "Not at all.". She sat down next to Ezra, a question swimming in her mind. "What was Earth like before the Empire came?" she asked. Ezra looked at her, "It was peaceful. Nicki and I would ride horses around the barn, sometimes get in trouble for making messes when we'd play with toys or when we painted. I would look at the sky at night so I could watch the stars. All that time, I thought mom and dads were my real parents.". That made Sabine ask another question, "Who were your real parents?". He took a deep breath, "Mira and Ephraim Bridger. They were from Lothal, but they sent me away because they didn't want me to live a miserable life under the Empire.". Sabine scooted closer, "Do you know where they are now?". He shook his head, "But I'm still looking for them.". She grasped Ezra's hands with hers. "I'm willing to help look for them," she offered. Ezra hesitates for a moment, thinking. "Thank you." he answered. The two hugged each other, then spent the rest of their time counting stars until they fell asleep.

"Rise and shine! We have a full day of planning to do!" Nicki raised her voice, waking up the others. Kanan appeared from his and Sabine's tent, stretching. Ezra and Sabine came from behind a tree. Nicki had gotten out a small portion of their rations, "So, when will Zeb get her?". Kanan yawned, "About 10:00 AM.". Nicki could tell he was getting used to their way of saying time. Nicki glanced at the sky, searching for the sun. "Depending on the sun's position, we have about two hours and fifty minutes until ten," she reported. She had learned to tell time by simply observing the sun's position. As they were eating their breakfast, she noticed Ezra and Sabine were sitting close together. She felt a spike of jealousy, but she fought it down. _If she makes him happy, I cannot judge._


	10. Temporary Update

_**So sorry that I haven't uploaded another chapter! I do plan to update, but so far, I've run drought-dry of ideas. I'll try to come up with new ideas (and find Saving Private Ryan) ASAP!**_


	11. Chapter 10

**_I FINALLY finished chapter 10. Had writer's block for way too long, it was agonizing. Enjoy the chapter!_**

Nicki found her way to a large, thick tree that grew well above the other trees. There was a small opening between the roots, and she dug at the bear dirt with her hands. She hit something solid after she shifted three handfuls of dirt, so she reached down, and grabbed a medium-sized box. She was surprised the wood hadn't started to rot yet. She opened it up, seeing that the items were still inside. Closing the box, she stood up. She would need the contents for what she was going to do. And she needed to time it just right, otherwise the plan wouldn't work. Standing up, she closed the box and walked away.

Ezra held a branch out of the way for Sabine. She gave him a gentle smile as she walked past him, her way of thanking him he guessed. He led her through the woods, which provided excellent cover for them. What Ezra was going to show Sabine was his secret. As they came upon as small opening, Sabine paused, "So, what is this place?" Ezra looked back, "It's better if I show you rather than explaining it."

He pulled the final branch out of Sabine's way. She slowly approached, then gasped in astonishment. She moved so Ezra could follow, and he let the branch go once he was out of the way. What he had brought her to was a secret lake, hidden by the trees that grew so tall that no one could spot it, not even from above. "Like it?" Ezra asked. She turned to him, "I love it."

 _Meanwhile..._

The Inquisitor studied the information on the datapad carefully. An image showed the girl he had encountered days ago. "Nicki Grey, daughter of the deceased Hector and Lori Grey. Seventeen years old, insurgent." He the looked at the image of the boy with raven colored hair and blue eyes. "Ah, Ezra Bridger, son of Lothal's captured insurgents, Ephraim and Mira Bridger. Also seventeen years old," he smiled. "Following in your parent's footsteps, are we? Let us see about putting a little pressure on you."

Sabine sat at the lake's shore, her hair dripping wet. Ezra sat next to her. They glanced at each other and smiled. "I've never seen anything this beautiful in my life," she murmured. He put his arm around her, "Maybe you could paint it someday." With a sudden movement, Sabine hugged Ezra. "I love you," she whispered into his ear. He hugged her back, giving her an affectionate kiss on her cheek. "I love you, too."


	12. Chapter 11

**_I have time during my Study Halls to work on this, so I'm going to use that time for now on. I am also on my tablet before and after school as well, so I'm switching to full work time. Enjoy!_**

"Moving into position. We have two of the rebels in sight. Awaiting orders."

"Good. Wait until they are in shooting range. Then eliminate them."

"Understood."

 _Between Chapters 9 and 10..._

Nicki stroked Angel's back. The wounded dog was recovering from the attack, but Nicki wanted to get payback for what the Inquisitor did. She hadn't told anyone about it, but she knew it would come in handy. She got up, leaving Angel with Kanan. "Where are you going?" he asked her. Nicki paused, "Scouting." She then walked away.

 _Now..._

Nicki opened the box and reached in. She wrapped her fingers around one of the grenades and lifted it up, careful not to pull the pin. A faint layer of dust had caked the grenade. Nicki gently blew on the grenade, sending the specks scattering. She then proceeded to remove the other grenades of the box and placed them in her satchel. If this were to work, she would have to cripple the Empire for a long time. And she already knew just where to set to trap.

Zeb grumbled, "So Nicki went scouting and Ezra and Sabine ran off somewhere, leaving us with the mutt?"

He did not like having half the responsibility of watching after Angel. The dog was only going to slow him down, and he was dying to pummel Stormtroopers. "That's what we know, so yes," Kanan replied in a stern voice. Kanan seemed to be calm. "Karrabast, Kanan, how can you be so calm when half of us have gone off somewhere, making them easier targets for the Empire?" Zeb blurted out the question. Kanan turned his head to face Zeb, "Sabine won't let herself be caught by Imperials, Nicki has fighting skills equivalent to yours, and Ezra has his survival instincts. How can I not be calm?" Zeb couldn't argue against that. "Well, since you put it that way, I guess there's no reason to be worried."

"We have to be careful. The Imperials could be anywhere," Sabine spoke up. Ezra and Sabine were walking back from the lake. They paused and looked at each other, "I don't think the Imperials could get through, judging by their reaction timing." Sabine still had a worried glance. "Look, if they do show up, we can teach them a lesson," Ezra reassured her. Though Ezra did feel worried himself. _What can go wrong?_ He asked himself silently. But right after he did, Stormtroopers bursted through the leafage, pointing blasters at them.

"Rebels located," one of them spoke in a stern voice. "Awaiting furthers orders, keep them surrounded.". There were about eight of them, all with the same blaster. Ezra studied them, trying to come up with a plan. Without warning, Sabine took out her blasters and shot two of them. Ezra took out his own blaster and shot a third, and the two of them began blasting away. _Why'd I ask?_ Ezra thought to himself again.


	13. Chapter 12 Delayed

_**Hey! Arc-Fire here! Just letting you all know Chapter 12 is going to be delayed. One, my birthday is January 15 (one week from today). I'm taking time off to draw 3 requests from DeviantArt and 1 contest entry on there as well. Sorry for the news.**_

 _ **May the Force be with you.**_


End file.
